1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triperfluoroalkylamines and preparation of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A triperfluoroalkylamine is used as a component of an artificial blood, an inspecting agent for integrated circuits, a heating medium for vapor-phase soldering, a solvent and the like since it has good properties such as (1) good chemical and thermal stability, (2) low surface energy and (3) low toxicity. However, conventional triperfluoroalkylamines have a disadvantage that they are easily pyrolyzed and generate toxic perfluoroisobutene.
Conventional methods for preparing the triperfluoroalkylamines include a method which comprises fluorinating a hydrocarbon tertiary amine with a fluorinating agent such as fluorine gas or cobalt fluoride (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,927, Journal of the American Chemical Society, 78, 1679 (1956) and Tetrahedron, 35, 2405 (1979)) and a method which comprises electrolytically fluorinating a hydrocarbon tertiary amine or a tertiary amine having a partially fluorinated alkyl group (cf. Journal of the Fluorine Chemistry, 27, 333 (1985)). In any of the conventional methods, a side reaction such as decomposition occurs and the triperfluoroalkylamine is produced in a low yield.